callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Atlas Corporation
ATLAS Corporation – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Historia Powstanie Największa na świecie prywatna korporacja wojskowa, założona i dowodzona przez Jonathana Ironsa. Została założona w 2035 roku w Colorado Springs. Zaczęła inwestować w bioinżynierie. W 2047 stała się jedną z najpotężniejszych prywatnych firm wojskowych na świecie m.in dzięki wynalezieniu egzoszkieletów dla wojska, produkcji broni dzięki druku 3D, czy podpisywaniu największych kontraktów wojskowych z armią USA, dzięki czemu dostarczali im broń, pojazdy czy egzoszkielety. Po jakimś czasie Atlas Corporation stało się znane z m.in odbudowywaniem różnych miast po wojnach i konfliktach. Przykładem jest Nowy Bagdad, w którym Atlas zrobiło "więcej przez 5 lat niż rząd USA zrobiłby w lat 50". W maju 2050 roku Atlas był już największą prywatną korporacją wojskową na świecie. Przez różne swoje działania m.in ocalenie premiera Nigerii, czy zabicie przywódcy KVA - Hadesa, stała się pierwszą korporacją, która posiadała swoje miejsce w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa ONZ. 2054 Ratunek VIPów z Seulu Jednostka ratownicza Atlasu pod dowództwem Gideona uczestniczyła w ratunku ważnych osób z Seulu podczas inwazji Korei Północnej na miasto. 2055 Ratunek technologa i premiera Samuela Abidoyo przed KVA w Lagos Kolejną ważną misją było uratowanie premiera Nigerii i technologa przetrzymywanych przez KVA i Hadesa w Lagos. Na początku oddział Atlasu pod dowództwem Gideona przeprowadził zwiad przy pomocy drona-muchy. Niestety w tym samym czasie Hades zabił doradcę premiera. Wtedy Gideon zarządził rozpoczęcie akcji. Oddział Atlasu przy pomocy specjalnych rękawic dostał się na dach i używając ładunku wyciszającego bez alarmowania terrorystów zabił jeden z ich oddziałów. Po dostaniu się w pobliże pokoju z zakładnikami przy pomocy urządzenia harmonicznego udało im się zabić wrogów przez ścianę i uratować premiera. Po chwili oddział dostał informację, że technolog jest przetrzymywany w poruszającej się ciężarówce. Wtedy oddział Atlasu po przebiciu się przez liczne oddziały terrorystów, dociera wreszcie do autostrady i po odstaniu się do ciężarówki ratuje technologa. Nieudana próba powstrzymania katastrofy w Seattle W kwietniu 2055 roku KVA zaatakowało elektrownię Vekron Pacific. Oddziały Atlasu po przeprowadzeniu szturmu i wyeliminowaniu terrorystów chroniących elektrowni dostały się do pokoju kontroli. Niestety tam okazało się, że na powstrzymanie stopienia rektora jest już za późno. Żołnierze jak najszybciej opuścili budynek, a chwilę po tym komin elektrowni się zawalił. Była to część zaplanowanej na szeroką skalę akcji KVA w celu pozbawienia państw zachodu energii. Między 2055, a 2059 Jeśli wierzyć słowom Gideona, to Atlas przez 4 lata polował na Hadesa, jednak bez sukcesów. 2059 Schwytanie wicelidera KVA - Dr. Pierre Danoisa w Detroit z pomocą Sentinel Task Force Po 4 latach od zamachów, Atlas wreszcie namierzył w Detroit osobę, która mogłaby pomóc w znalezieniu Hadesa. Jego prawą rękę - doktora Pierre Danoisa. Czterech operatorów Atlasu - Gideon, Joker, Torres i Jack Mitchell miało za zadanie dostać się do Danoisa i schwytać go. Po dotarciu na miejsce hoverbike'ami żołnierze rozdzielili się. Po przeszukaniu jednego z budynków rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy terrorystami, a żołnierzami Atlasu. Starcie wygrywają ci pierwsi i dostają się do szpitala, w którym przebywa cel, a później go łapią. W pewnym momencie zostają oni ogłuszeni granatem, jednak wrogowie giną zabici przez Knoxa i innego żołnierza Sentinel Task Force. Ci każą żołnierzom Atlasu zabrać doktora i uciekać póki mogą. Wtedy żołnierze wracają na hoverbike'i i wracają do bazy. Zabójstwo lidera KVA - Hadesa Dzięki informacjom dostarczonym przez Pierra, Atlas Corporation wiedziało dokładnie, gdzie i kiedy ma się odbyć spotkanie z Hadesem. Misję zabicia go powierzono najlepszym żołnierzom Atlasu - Ilonie, Mitchellowi, Gideonowi i kilku innym. Mitchell po rozpoznaniu terenu dostał się razem z Iloną na miejsce, z którego miał kontrolować drona do osłaniania oddziału Gideona. Po długich walkach i zabiciu celu, którym miał być Hades, okazało się, że to tylko zaminowany sobowtór. Wybuch zabija jednego z żołnierzy, a oddział Gideona wycofuje się będąc osłanianym przez Mitchella. Niestety dron po czasie zostaje zniszczony, a Mitchell i Ilona zabijając napotkanych wrogów ruszają, aby schwytać Hadesa. Po dotarciu do trasy przejazdu konwoju i podłożeniu ładunków, pojazd Hadesa się rozbija. Niestety Mitchell zostaje potrącony samochodem, a Ilona samotnie walczy z Hadesem, jednak po chwili ten atakuje Jacka, jednak trafia nożem tylko w jego protezę. Mitchell po wyjęciu go podcina gardło Hadesowi, a ten ginie mówiąc przed śmiercią tylko jedno zdanie: "On wie, Irons wie.". Próba powstrzymania zdrajców - Mitchella i Ilony przed ucieczką z Nowego Bagdadu przez Żandarmerie Wojskową Atlasu Po tym jak Ilona dowiedziała się co jest na nagraniu od Hadesa, wezwała Mitchella i Gideona do siebie, aby im je pokazać. Po jakimś czasie do pokoju wdarła się Żandarmeria Wojskowa Atlasu razem z Ironsem. Po krótkiej rozmowie Irons wychodzi razem z Gideonem, a żandarmi zostają z Iloną i Mitchellem. Po chwili jednak zostają oni ogłuszeni systemem przeciwpożarowym przez nieznaną osobę i zostają zabici. Po wielu nieudanych próbach zatrzymania zdrajców, ci ostatecznie dzięki bierności Gideona i Jokera uciekają statkiem powietrznym razem z ich wybawicielem - Cormackiem z Sentinel Task Force. 2060 Ochrona posiadłości Ironsa w Tajlandii Żołnierze Atlasu służyli Ironsowi jako ochroniarze w jego prywatnej posiadłości w Tajlandii. Właśnie tam udali się jego byli członkowie - Mitchell i Ilona. Wraz z Cormackiem przekradając się pomiędzy patrolami i eliminując je dostali się do biura Ironsa i zdobyli informację na temat jego sekretnej broni - Mantykory. To uruchomiło alarm, a oddział Sentinelu eliminując kilku żołnierzy dostaje się do konwoju Atlasu, dzięki czemu niezauważanie dostają się do hangaru i podsłuchują Ironsa. Po udanym podsłuchaniu żołnierze Sentinelu dostali się na lądowisko i po zabiciu kilku przebywających tam żołnierzy umieścili na transportowcu nadajnik. Nieudana próba odzyskania ładunku na Antarktyce i zdrada Gideona Cormack, Ilona i Mitchell dzięki informacjom zdobytym w posiadłości Ironsa i umieszczeniu nadajnika na statku, wiedzieli, gdzie ten się dokładnie znajduje i co przewozi. Po spowodowaniu jego katastrofy, żołnierze Atlasu wysłali oddziały szybkiego reagowania w kapsułach, aby powstrzymały one wrogów przed przejęciem ładunku. Udaje im się zestrzelić transportowiec STF z Mantykorą i przy użyciu czołgów odepchnąć przeciwników. Razem z siłami Atlasu na miejsce przybył też Gideon z dwoma kolegami z oddziału - Juarezem i Michaelsem. To oni znaleźli Ilonę, Cormacka i Mitchella, gdy ci wyszli spod lodu. Wtedy, gdy dowództwo Atlasu zażądało od Gideona informacji. ten zabił Juarez i Michaelsa i pomógł żołnierzom Sentinelu. Dzięki temu, że wezwał on transportowiec z Mantykorą, Cormack i Mitchell mogli go zestrzelić, zdobyć próbki Mantykory i wrócić razem z nim do bazy, a tam go przesłuchać. Atak Sentinelu na laboratorium w Bułgarii Mitchell, Gideon, Cormack i Knox mieli za zadanie zinfiltrować laboratorium produkujące Mantykorę i zneutralizować broń. Niestety statek dwóch pierwszych został zniszczony przez siły Atlasu i musieli oni uciekać przed pościgiem. Na szczęście dzięki wmontowanemu w ich egzoszkielety kamuflażowi, udało im się zgubić pościg. Po wyeliminowaniu kilku patroli wroga i ominięciu m.in dużego patrolu AST, żołnierze docierają do Knoxa i Cormacka, i cały oddział rusza do laboratorium. Dzięki ładunkowi wyciszającemu, udaje im się po cichu dostać do budynku i zlikwidować kilku wrogów. Po przesłaniu ważnych danych i zniszczeniu ważnych urządzeń i pokonaniu kolejnych patroli wroga, żołnierze dotarli do zakładów chemicznych i zneutralizowali broń biologiczną. Po przebiciu się do hangaru zdobyli oni prototypowy czołg Atlasu - T-740. Dzięki potężnemu uzbrojeniu pojazdu, udało im się pokonać siły Atlasu i dotrzeć do miejsca ewakuacji. Atak na 3. flotę US Navy w Zatoce San Francisco Jonathan Irons podczas swojego inauguracyjnego przemówienia w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, wypowiedział wojnę wszystkim państwom, gdyż uważał, że są one głównym źródłem problemów na świecie. Pierwszym celem ataku stała się Zatoka San Francisco, gdzie stacjonowała 3. flota US Navy. Żołnierze Atlasu użyli specjalnego vana, wewnątrz którego znajdowała się platforma z dronami, które zniszczyły liny podtrzymujące most Golden Gate w wyniku czego ten się zawalił na jeden z lotniskowców. Na wieść o tym, co się stało, Cormack razem z Knoxem osobiście pojawił się na polu bitwy. Kolejnym celem żołnierzy Atlasu stało się przejęcie kontroli na działami elektromagnetycznymi lotniskowca, co jednak nie udało się, dzięki umieszczeniu zakłócaczy na działach przez żołnierza Sentinelu - Mitchella. Używając ich, zniszczył on dwa statki Atlasu atakujące flotę USA, w wyniku czego siły korporacji się wycofały. 2061 Atak sił Sentinelu na Nowy Bagdad i pierwsze użycie Mantykory w walce Żołnierze Sentinelu rozpoczęli atak z powietrza przy pomocy myśliwców F-52. Po wyeliminowaniu zagrożenia w powietrzu, używając kapsuł desantowych dostali się do miasta i rozpoczęli walkę na ziemi. Siły Atlasu szybko traciły żołnierzy i systemy obrony miasta m.in działka MD. Kiedy nie udało im się powstrzymać sił Sentinelu przy pomocy Goliathów, użyli oni czołgów T-600 i wypuścili Mantykorę, która zabiła dużą część żołnierzy STF w tym Knoxa. Tych, którzy przeżyli atak m.in Gideona, Ilonę, Mitchella i Cormacka zabrali do tajnego więzienia. Nieudana próba powstrzymania ucieczki z więzienia Żołnierze Atlasu zamknęli schwytanych żołnierzy Sentinelu w więzieniu. Mimo to Ilonie i Gideonowi udało się zabić strażników i uwolnić Cormacka i Mitchella. Wtedy cała czwórka rozpoczęła ucieczkę. Niestety po jakimś czasie zostali oni rozdzieleni i Gideon z Mitchellem musieli dotrzeć samotnie do miejsca ewakuacji, przebijając się przez duże liczby żołnierzy i żandarmów Atlasu. Mimo zaciętego oporu, udaje im się dostać się na lądowisko i użyć Warbirda. Niestety zostają oni zestrzeleni, a na miejscu katastrofy napotykają AST Atlasu. Na szczęście dla nich, pilot w środku nie żył, więc Mitchell mógł użyć mecha, aby powstrzymać żołnierzy Atlasu. Ostatecznie docierają oni do bramy, jednak Mitchell zostaje trafiony rakietą przez co jego mech ulega zniszczeniu. W tym samym czasie statki powietrzne Sentinelu bombardują więzienie, a bohaterowie uciekają samochodami. Samotny atak Gideona i Mitchella na siedzibę Atlasu w Nowym Bagdadzie Jack i Gideon używając AST zaatakowali siedzibę Atlasu w Nowym Bagdadzie. Żołnierze Atlasu mimo przewagi liczebnej nie zdołali ich powstrzymać w wyniku czego udało im się dostać do miejsca, skąd startowała rakieta z Mantykorą i ją zniszczyć. Niestety wraz z rakietą zniszczone zostały również ich mechy. Po zabiciu kilku żołnierzy Atlasu, Mitchellowi udaje się dogonić uciekającego Ironsa i zrzucić go w przepaść w wyniku czego ten ginie. Śmierć Ironsa nie zakończyła jednak wojny i ta prawdopodobnie trwała nadal. Członkowie *Jonathan Irons (założyciel, KIA) *Jack Mitchell (były członek) *Ilona (była członkini) *Gideon (były członek) *Joker (prawdopodobnie opuścił Atlas razem z Gideonem) *Prophet *Carter (KIA) *Torres (KIA) *Drelick (KIA) *Rivers (KIA) *Juarez (KIA) *Michaels (KIA) Egzo zombie *Oz - konserwator *Kahn - kierownik *Lilith Swann - specjalista IT *Jim Decker - ochroniarz Wyposażenie Wyposażenie * Protezy * Egzoszkielety * Granat zmienny * Granat Smart * Granat dymny * Granat THREAT * Granat IEM Karabiny szturmowe * Bal-27 * HBRa3 * IMR * AK-12 * ARX-160 * MK14 Subkarabinki * KF5 * ASM1 * SN6 * AMR9 * MP11 * SAC3 Karabiny snajperskie * MORS * NA-45 * Atlas 20mm Broń ciężka * EM1 * Pytaek * Ameli * XMG * EPM3 * Ohm * Magnetron Pistolety * Atlas 45 * MP-443 Grach * PDW Broń specjalna * MDL * M1 Irons * LZ-52 Limbo Pojazdy * T-600 Titan * Warbird * Dron snajperski * T-740 Hovertank * Hoverbike * Pitbull Multiplayer Jest jedną z grywalnych frakcji w trybie wieloosobowym Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Galeria Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 2.jpg Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Promo Image 1.jpg Gideon AW.jpg Atlas PMC Soldiers AW.png Atlas PMC Soldier Signalling AW.png Advanced Warfare Graphics.png Advanced Warfare Running from Truck.png Jonathan Irons 4 AW.png Atlas Sign 2 AW.png Atlas Sign AW.png Atlas Military Vehicles AW.png Atlas Tanks firing AW.png|Czołgi Atlasu podczas bitwy o Nowy Bagdad Atlas Headquarters AW.png|Obóz treningowy Atlasu w Denver Irons introducing Atlas to Mitchell AW.png|Jack Mitchell będąc oprowadzanym po bazie Atlas Cargo Transport heading for base AW.png|Ciężarówki Atlasu Atlas troops2.jpg|Żołnierze Atlasu Atlas troops1.jpg MP2.jpg|Żandarmeria Wojskowa Atlasu MP1.jpg Atlastroop3.jpg Unknown Atlas Facility AW.png|Nieznany budynek Atlasu, który jest głównym tłem na mapie trybu Egzo Zombie - Outbreak Atlas flag AW.png|Flaga Atlas Corporation Atlas sign AW.png|Znak Atlas Corporation widziany w Camp David Atlas logo AW.png|Logo Atlasu Atlas advertisement AW.png|Reklama ATLAS Elite concept AW.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna kolosa Atlasu Atlas arctic soldier concept AW.jpg Atlas Elite 3D concept model AW.jpg Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare